fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis Demouren
'Curtis Demouren '(カーティスデモーレン Kātisudemōren) Is a member of Gear Chronicle and Michael's childhood friend along with Maxwell Aldstien and Devin Seiben and is nicknamed by most members, "The White Knight". History Curtis, Michael Arclight, Maxwell Aldstien, and Devin Seiben were childhood friends when they all were in the age of 10. When Michael was kidnapped at the age of 15, Curtis, Maxwell, and Devin looked for him until they came to Gear Chronicle and became members and decided to have members of Gear Chronicle look for him until they hit the age of 19 and they decided to stay doing quests thinking that Michael is dead. When he is 21 years old, He found Michael Arclight with Elizabeth Lightfillia, and Maxwell Aldstien while they we're looking for a place to stay from a blizzard. Curtis asked them if he can come with them and they agreed thus making him part of Michael's team. Appearance Curtis wears a black bodysuit covered with White armor, He has badges appearing in his knees, and chest. He has really long blonde hair and has blue eyes. Whenever he get's berserk, he gains a helmet with blue hair with yellow crystal eyes. Personality Curtis has a normalish personality mixed with a childish personality as well. Whenever he get's berserk, His personality changes to a serious and enraged personality and has a motif of destroying everything in his path. Weakness Curtis doesn't have a weakness but is actually shown to have a female appearance similar to Michael except it's the armor itself. Magic Cannon Magic: Giga Cannon Blast Style Giga Cannon Blast Style: Omega Downfall Curtis fires 5 huge cannons to the sky and then they come straight down dealing fire-based magic to a wizard and has a 50/50 chance of paralysis magic which depends if a wizard uses Lightning Magic on a cannon. Giga Cannon Blast Style: Dragon Barrage Curtis fires 5 huge homing cannons and flies around taking a shape of a dragon and then aims at a wizard and then Curtis smashes the cannons with his launcher to strike him/her with a explosion similar to how a dragon breaths fire. Giga Cannon Blast Style: Nuclear Impact Curtis fires a really huge cannon that aims upwards for about 5 minutes then comes straight down causing a explosion to occur. It also has a 50/50% chance to split into 5 smaller pieces and then explode smaller versions of the Nuclear. Cannon Magic: Homing Missile Style Homing Missile Style: Spider Webbing Curtis fires 10 medium sized cannons then takes a shape of a spider deploying smaller cannons taking the shape of a spider web. Homing Missile Style: Greed's Mouth Curtis fires 10 medium sized cannons then takes the shape of a mouth aiming at a wizard then explodes like it's actually biting him/her to death. Cannon Magic: Berserker Flame Style Berserker Flame Style: Berserker Armageddon Cursis fires over 50 cannons and sends them straight towards a wizard dealing massive damage and has a 25/25/25/25% chance of dealing neither fire, ice, earth, or lightining based magic. Relationship Michael Arclight Curtis and Michael are childhood and still friends and have a good friendship. Michael always enhances Curtis's cannons with Fire magic and he always gives a thumbs up to him to see if it works. When Michael disappeared, Curtis, Maxwell, and Devin looked for him until they hit 19 years old and thought that he was dead. Maxwell Aldstien Curtis and Maxwell are best friends and respect each other as brothers-in-arms but Maxwell respects him even though his partner is Devin. Elizabeth Lightfillia Curtis and Elizabeth have a friendship along with Maxwell and Michael and work together when things go wrong.